


[amv] A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

by softerlanding



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: AMV, Be More Chill - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Kind of a fake out at the end with Mariner/Ransom, Song: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (Be More Chill), it made sense in the musical plot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softerlanding/pseuds/softerlanding
Summary: He's gone from a guy that you'd never be intoInto a guy that you'd kinda be into
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Kudos: 2





	[amv] A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Author's Note:**

> um well, this is a dumb idea but i wanted to edit with this song (i mostly used pop songs before but i'm always up for musicals too btw) and HERE WE ARE. lowkey i wish this show's tag moved faster because i always feel awkward being at the top when i first post something 😭

**Author's Note:**

> [my youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuJxsNIfRdEwS7k7iljjK8Q)
> 
> (sometimes i don't crosspost everything i make on AO3, just fyi. that's mostly why i put that link)


End file.
